Kira Reborn
by Millix
Summary: What if Misa was pregnant and gave birth to Light/Raito's successor,before her suicide?How will that child grow up in such a society,which is just returning back to normal?Will the child decide to avenge the death...The rest of the summary is inside.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Death Note or anything associated with it. I also don't own the Return of the Living Dead series._

_**Summary: **__What if Misa was pregnant and gave birth to Light/Raito's successor, before her suicide? How will that boy grow up in such a society, which is just returning back to normal? Will the child decide to avenge the death of his father by using the Death Note? Or will he create his own method of reintroducing Kira back to this wretched world? _

_This idea suddenly popped into my head these past few weeks. To be honest I am actually proud of it. This plot shows the rise of Light's descendent (if he ever had one) as a parentless orphan and how he came to power and acquired his knowledge in the difficult profession that landed him a very important role in the Japanese military/army (however you want to call it). Join him on his journey to __**revive**__ the strength behind the proud name of Kira._

_**Guidelines for Kira Reborn**_

_**Genre(s): **__Horror, Drama, Fantasy, Angst, Romance_

_I have many scenarios that I would like to put my character in._

_These are here to remind you of what to expect _

_**Rating: M (for all sorts of reasons)**_

_**My Characters (OCs): **_

_*Hikaru (meaning "light" or "shining") A.K.A Light/Raito Jr.(if you prefer)- Main character; Light and Misa's son, The Third Kira_

_Characteristics:_

_-Bright_

_-Bi-polar_

_-Schizophrenic_

_-Devoted_

_Physical Description:_

_Age: ? (His age will vary)_

_Eyes: ? (Changes depending on mood)_

_Hair: Blond _

_DOB: October 31, 2010_

_Blood Type: A _

_Likes: Justice, Kira, science _

_Dislikes: Criminals, Near, war, lonliness _

_*Yumiko (meaning "beautiful/helpful child")- Secondary character; Hikaru's main companion_

_Characteristics:_

_-Informative_

_-Shy_

_-Sympathetic_

_-Innocent_

_Physical Description:_

_Age: 14(first appearance)_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: Brown(Brunette)_

_DOB: November 5, 2009_

_Blood Type: O_

_Likes: Hikaru, peace, art_

_Dislikes: Selfishness, criticism, bullying_

_*Satoru (meaning "enlightened") Uda- Hikaru's mentor, a Kira follower, has very radical ideas to bring to the New World, adopted Hikaru when he first turned thirteen (sort of a father figure to Hikaru)_

_Characteristics:_

_-Eccentric_

_-Wise_

_-Thorough_

_-Ruthless_

_Physical Description:_

_Age: 65(first appearance)_

_Eyes: (can't tell) wears very thick lenses_

_Hair: White_

_DOB: June 19, 1958_

_Blood Type: A _

_Likes: Biomedical science, Kira, the idea of a world without evil_

_Dislikes: Ignorance, two-dimensional thinking, laziness, sinners_

_The night was dark as charcoal black. The rain fell hard along with a piercing icy crystalline shower of hail. Thunder sounded like a cannon in the heat of war and lighting rippled giving off a brief amount of brightness, threatening to strike down anyone and anything in its stead. The peace of the streets were now plagued with the dominant sound of car metal being met with the almost endless onslaught of hail. The cool gust wind blew straight in from the North at the speed of 145 miles an hour and could easily sweep a person under ninety pounds about a foot off of the ground if they weren't careful. If you are crazy enough to believe it now, the weatherperson clearly stated that today was going to be sunny and a bit cloudy. Now if you were outside right now in this most frightful weather you would have to be deemed clinically insane or something else close to it._

_This wasn't the case for the strangely clothed figure traveling with all their might just to get to a specific destination. The figure wore a black doll like dress knitted with white ruffled seams, headgear that somewhat resembled a mini bonnet also with seams, and platform shoes, unwittingly worn in this time of the year; all black or a dark shade of purple. On her right hand laid two choker rings: a black one on the middle finger and a purple one on the ring finger. The outfit seemed to be of a Gothic sort or most specifically, Gothic Lolita. There was no question that this outfit was being worn for the simple sake of mourning the loss of a very special loved one. Most likely, a fiancee._

_If someone didn't know her, they were more than likely to pass her off as no more than a sixteen year old girl, due to her small and petite body and that was really true at this particular moment but anyone whose read the August issue of __Eighteen_ could recognize her in a second and start rushing to her side to commend her on a job well done.

As lightning struck the minimal brightness revealed a frightening visage of melancholy.

The countenance was littered with black runny mascara but not from the rain as the cheeks were milked over from the last wave of sorrow filled tears. The eyes which were sometimes brown, red, or light blue were now a pale grayish-blue color, which gave away that the fact that the figure had been at this everyday since she found out the bad news.

She seemed to be holding something in a heavy black and white flannel pattern blanket so securely that if she let it go right at this very moment it would mean the end of her very life but given the high degree of grief and depression she is in right now, she wouldn't mind losing her life, for Misa Amane believed she had nothing to live for in this world full of corruption.

She slowly climbs the steps of the five story building to finally stop at the top of the stoop when she knew she was safely out of the unforgivable weather. She glanced down at the bundle in her arms and removed a piece of the cloth to reveal the sight sleeping face of a blond-haired baby boy, no older than three-and-a-half months. His face gave off the impression that he was a chubby cheeked cherub, sent down from heaven to clear out all the corruption in this old sinful world and finally bring refuge to those weak and misfortunate souls who once worshipped Kira as their one and only God. Just a little bundle of hope weighing in at seven pounds and fourteen ounces.

Misa looked up to observe the stoop for a safe place to lay the baby when she finally scoped out a bench. She smiled in approval and hastily but carefully placed the sizable infant on the padded furniture and made adjustments to prevent the boy from rolling off.

When she was finished she sobbed, "Mommy is really sorry to leave you here on this stoop but I am in no condition to properly care for you. You are the world's only hope." she takes her sleeve and wipes the tears, "If only your father could see you. He would be so proud and he would shower us in so much love."

She raises her right sleeve to eye level to wipe away most of the tears and gives a long shaky sigh,

"I hope you have no hard feelings about this when you're older because I really do love you, Hikaru."

The infant sleepily opens his light blue eyes and immediately issues a coo at the sight of his mother, as if to soothe her in her time of grieving which he did so many times before and she quickly puts her head down in shame, unable to let him see her like this, as if he was Light Yagami looking at her himself.

He watched her closely with his big eyes, taking in the frightful image of her visage. He knew that when his mother displayed this face the only thing he could do was try to cheer her up with his usual baby antics but he soon noticed that her mood wasn't going to change to easily with those tactics, so he had no choice but to stare in utter surprise. Even at his really young age, he possessed almost the same analytical skills as his father, Light Yagami but he had his mother's looks; traits that were sure to either aid him or hurt him when he comes of age.

His adorable eyes carefully watched as she raised up from where he laid and stalked over to the door where she rang the bell and shortly afterwards, almost floated off the stoop, vanishing more and more into the rainy dark night.

Hikaru had his little baby arms outstretched with such intensity that he started to whine out in frustration and tear in the eyes of the thought that his mother didn't love him anymore.

At that very minute, the door that Misa was at just a moment ago was opened and out came a hefty woman in her mid-thirties. She carefully picked him up off of the makeshift bed and gasps,

"What in the world? Well hey there little man. My name is Nani Ayumi." she said with a warm smile while tickling his chin. "Well aren't you just the cutest looking thing"

The only response he gave her was a sniff and she just put his adorable blond head on her shoulder and turned to proceed in the direction of the orphanage entrance. Hikaru just laid his head on her shoulder with milked over tears on his face while reaching his left hand out to the direction of where he last saw his mother and sobs,

"_Mommy!"_

**A/N: **This has to be a masterpiece in my fan fiction making history. I had this idea in my head for weeks and I just want to share it with you folks. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed typing it. The plot shows the beginning, the rise, and the fall of Hikaru Amane Yagami. This story may turn out weird in later chapters because of the Horror part of the mix but stay with it.

Next chapter will involve more Misa and her suicide, plus the events around her conception with Hikaru.


	2. Memories to Die For

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or anything associated with it except this fan fiction. I also do not own the Return of the Living Dead series.

**A/N:** My thanks goes out to LizluvsSpongebob for being the first to read and review. This chapter will include a Light/Misa lemon. So use this as a forewarning because this is also a crucial part to my story.

Thoughts are in _'italics.'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Memories to Die For**

A young woman stood on the ledge of the highest building in town. Her black dress billowed in the breeze as she stared out at the view of the dimly lit city. Buildings aligned from small, medium, and large and when she looked down towards her ground she saw multiple groups of busy people no bigger than ants from where she was; despite this, the young woman was able to focus her vision close enough to see a couple who just recently came out of a restaurant, the man with his arm placed tightly around the woman to ensure protection and the woman nuzzled closely into his embrace basking in the warmth that his body gave off. This very image caused a sharp pain to arise in Amane Misa's heart. Light-blue eyes were now replaced by black eyeliner. Misa could no longer hold her resolve, a single tear threatened to stain her cheek, she fought hard to keep it from falling but it strayed anyway as her mind traveled to when she first met Light and the last time they were alone.

************

Misa put down her cell phone and proceeded with her victory dance. She just got off the phone with Light who was on his way there to receive the news. She was finally able to be of use to Light, thanks to her Shinigami eyes and the thought of him showering her with his love drove her imagination into deep pools of excitement and ecstasy. The petite woman raced into the bedroom to get ready for the arrival of her beloved Light-kun- who would probably decide to actually propose to her tonight- if she wished hard enough.

Once in the room, she headed towards the closet and pulled out some simple lingerie: a black leather corset laced in the back, a black thong, and some red and black stocking- something not to skimpy but still sexy enough to catch Light off guard right after he opens the door. As she returned to the front room, her eyes caught sight of a small envelope lying in the foyer. She picked it up and saw that it was addressed to Light.

' _Oh. This must be the letter Light-kun has been waiting for!' _Misa thought excited. _'He'll be so pleased with Misa that he might decide to stay home tonight.'_

The front door then opened and there stood Light now taking in the enticing sight of before him, being careful to keep his stern face.

" Light!" Misa exclaimed strolling over to him to give him the envelope." You've got a letter."

He took the envelope, opening it hastily and read it:

_945 Clydown Ave_

_Los Angeles_

_LA 90103_

He gave his usual smirk, thinking about how he surpassed both Near and Mello with the help of his Misa-the very woman who would surely lay down her own life on the spot to help him succeed and do what he told her out of sheer love. He took an ash tray, placing the small but obvious bit of evidence inside and set it on fire. As the postcard disintegrated from the immense heat, they sat quietly and relaxed in the dark of the hotel, Light with his legs crossed and his left arm around Misa's waist and Misa with both of her arms coddling him; one around his neck, inside his shirt and the other secured tightly around his waist enjoying the warmth and romantic mood it gave off.

" Light. Misa has been a big help, hasn't she?"

" Yeah, I love you, Misa." Light said, the darkness now covering his eyes.

Misa giggled, nuzzling into him even more as she gave him sweet Eskimo kisses. Light decided to give her what she wanted, taking his lips to her soft pink ones in a deep kiss, Misa shortly after responded by deepening the kiss and once in a while licking his lips. It went on for almost a eternity when they broke away panting, for some much needed oxygen.

" Light… can we raise a little Misa or Light Jr." Misa said rubbing her head on Light's left shoulder. " I mean you're not going to live forever, you know. After all, you're still a mortal."

He laid a barrage of kisses in the crook of her neck, " You know what Misa, that idea isn't that half bad. Why don't we start now?"

Light pinned her down on the couch, straddling her. He then gave her a very unusual smirk filled with lust, passion, and surprisingly, love-whatever it was he was trying to hide when he first came through the threshold-was now being displayed and it made Misa more and excited beyond believe that her thong became soaked like a sponge from the hot wet juices.

He went for the leather corset and with brisk hands he ripped the annoying piece of unneeded lingerie away throwing it where it landed on a random spot on the floor, exposing her now hardened nipples to the night air. Light bent down taking one of the soft orbs in his mouth, sucking it with much vigor, causing a hoarse moan from the small woman. Feeling his throbbing manhood pricking at the impossibly soaked fabric of her tiny thong she hastily clawed at his red coat, trying with all her might to removed it and with what seemed long in her book she finally was able to pry it off and practically tear off his black undershirt along with it, throwing them both in an unspecified direction.

Light then turned his attention to the soaked rag of an undergarment, taking his right index finger, he decided to tease her through the fabric.

Misa began to pitifully squirm under her lover, or should she say…God. All in all he was both in her eyes and she wouldn't have it any other way. Just a chance to say that she was the only woman and admirer that possessed his love. Not the love between a Lord and his lowly servant but something a little more. Either way she would except one or the other as long as it involved him loving her.

Light suddenly decided to stop the teasing and ravaged the useless undergarment off and removed his pants and boxers, no longer able to contain the bulge any longer. Feeling the urging need to pleasure Misa even more, he lowered himself near Misa's impossibly wet cunt and sensually licked the canopy up and down and darted his tongue hungrily on her clitoris.

" Uunnhh….Oh Light" she wriggled against his touch, " Light, I need you inside me right now."

Light came up and poised his now full length at her dripping wet opening and with a thrust he entered her warm and tight cavern.

" … Misa." Light had to admit-he missed this feeling as he slaved all morning and most evenings at the computer, working with the task force. Right now he felt free from the stress of work and keeping both him and Misa off the suspect radar.

He loved the thought of the petite model writhing under him in her submissive state and his dominant attitude; it truly made him feel very powerful and that was one of the reasons he agreed in the first place; that and he really felt himself falling hard for her.

He hid his face in the crook of her neck taking in the scent of strawberries and softly brushing the smooth skin. His thrusts became more wild and deeper as he almost lost himself in the passion.

" Ahhh, Light" Misa gave a guttural moan " That's it. I'm almost close." She wrapped her legs around him to secure him in place.

After each heavy thrust, Light felt himself get lost even more into a sexually stimulated euphoria and after five minutes he came, coating her tight contracting walls with his thick pearly white seed and right after collapsing into a pleasure filled coma, without even bothering to pull himself from his tiny admirer, allowing her to hold him and enjoy his warmth. And before falling into a deep sleep, Misa embraces him and gives him a kiss on the cheek, " I love you, Light."

In the span of two weeks, Misa had to deal with raging fits of vomiting and Light had to accompany her to the hospital. When they were told that she was 'expecting', Light managed to crack a smile which seemed more like a smirk to most, but Misa knew better. When they broke the news to Light's parents and Sayu, Mrs. Yagami was more than happy, Sayu just happened to tease Light even more and ask Misa various questions about many different issues, and Mr. Yagami vowed to hassle Light about his rash decision to bring up a child in a 'Kira infested world' to which Light brilliantly replied, " My child doesn't have to worry as long as I raise him or her to be righteous model students who make something of their future. Kira only kills those who are corrupting the world." And he stated this as clearly as possible and left it on the table to be disputed another day. Sure enough, Soichiro approached him about the subject every time they came into contact, excluding the times when they were working on the Kira case.

Light had to work hard during the next four months, so he ordered Mogi to watch over Misa. During this time, Misa had been having some unusual cravings. One time she threatened Mogi to fix her some pasta with a scoop of strawberry ice cream on top and another time for a strawberry ice cream dipped pickle. She had to go and receive her ultrasound by herself, but she was able to send a close-up of the developing child to Light's cell phone.

He examined the photo of the two-month-old fetus closely and from what he saw, it was safe to say that Misa would finally be able to have her Light Jr. About two days before he was scheduled to finally meet Near, he returned to Misa long enough to feel the baby.

" Misa bets the baby is going to look so adorable and smart, like my Light" Misa said shaking happier than and pregnant woman should.

" Well, I certainly hope so," Light said sensually rubbing her belly, " when we're gone he is going to have to take over as Kira."

She slowly placed her soft, small hand over his larger one, " Light, please promise to Misa that you'll live to see our baby born." She had faith in him but Kira seemed to have already molded the world to his liking. She really didn't want to stress herself out in the condition she was but she just didn't want to lose Light-the very man who saved her from her freefall of despair and loneliness. He was like a Savior to her, so she couldn't help but idolize.

He removed his hand from her stomach and stood up tall with the shadows covering his eyes. " Misa…" he then put his hand inside his left pocket and pulled out a black suede case and opened it, revealing an engagement ring, " I don't want you worrying yourself into an early grave. I won't only stay alive long enough to see his birth. I will make sure to stay alive until the very end"

He placed the symbol of engagement on her right ring finger and embraced her gently, making sure to not crush the baby and she stood there with a visage written all over with surprise, before closing her eyes and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Her visions of their first time of ever meeting, came back to her in many frames.

On the day of Light's meeting, Misa noticed that Light had been gone longer than he promised. It wasn't until she went for a brief walk, that she overheard from someone-most likely Matsuda- that Light had died and from there on, her depression became apparent. If someone was able to see Misa at this point, they would just say that she was a whiz at turning mourning from something that looked so boring and depressing to something so abnormal but chic. Her outfits were just a minor outlet to describe the real despair she had in side.

About six or seven months before the child was born, Misa was basically a mess. She couldn't bring herself to make herself vulnerable to anyone these days, not even herself- the girl who always seemed to have a cheery disposition in public but now that cheerful disposition seemed like it was traded in for sorrow. She sauntered the streets cold and lonely until she stumbled across a man in his early fifties with short white hair and thick lenses. His skin was wrinkled and spotted from old age and he wore a sadistic smile.

" Well hello there, Miss." the elderly man greeted walking over " From the looks of you, I would say that you're expecting. In about eight-and-half months to be exact."

" ….Yeah, but Misa doesn't have any money to hire a private doctor" Misa pouted, waving her arms frantically in the air.

" I will do it for free" said the man, taking off his bowler hat to her " I can see something about you that I like. Until the baby's birth, you can stay in the upper guest room of my office."

He ushered her inside of the building. To the left of the office was the living room which was apparently being used for the waiting room. Three gray plush chairs lined the far wall on that side with a plastic plant in the corner, along with a plastic love seat and a plain square table laid between the other furniture. To the right was a plain wooden desk with six file cabinets lining the wall-some straight and others catacornered- all stuffed to the brim with papers. In the middle of these two rooms was a dark hallway with three doors on each side and at the end of the hallway were stairs leading up to the upper half. The light bulb in the middle flickered a bit, beckoning to burn out at the worst of times.

" The guest room is just up the stairs." He led Misa carefully up the stairs and when she was at the top, her eyes caught sight of a decently made up queen-size bed in the far right corner, under a tinted window. There was a bathroom to the left, a walk-in-closet on the left side and one chestnut drawer. It may not have been a penthouse suite but Misa had to admit that it held the bare necessities.

" I will be downstairs if you need anything, but in the meantime make yourself at home."

The next few months went by in a flash. Misa spent most of her time resting in bed and the old man spent his time helping out various people who couldn't afford healthcare at the local hospitals. These characters by their looks alone seemed shifty, one of them looked kinda like the man that tried to hurt Misa and another had messy brown hair and one good eye-the other was terribly infected with some type of viral infection-he didn't stick around too long because the old man insisted he go to an optomitrist.

Lately, Misa had been having strange dreams, more like nightmares of Light and in the final month of her pregnancy. Strange because they seemed to show up this late in time and also Misa's stress was now starting to take a toll on the fetus but she wasn't going to allow it, this child was the only living thing that she had left of her Light-kun. Now every time she closed her eyes to fall asleep, she sees Light with several gunshots wounds.

" _Why did you allow me to die, Misa? I thought you loved me and practically worshipped me. Now that I'm dead, these bullets represent the very 'love' that you provided me. You didn't really love me you were only looking out for yourself. Why? Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't it have been you?"_

Misa woke up to the feeling of wetness and the sharp piercing pains of contractions.

" Mr. Doctor-san!" Misa cried out panting in between words. " MR DOCTOR-SAN…MY…WATER HAS…BROKEN! AHHHHHH!"

The man rushed up the stairs faster than a man his age was even capable of.

" How many centimeters are you dilated?!" he briefly asked rushing over to her side.

" MISA DOESN'T KNOW, BUT IT HURTS REALLY BAD!"

He looks under the blanket to check. " A good 3 centimeters. Okay. I'm going to need you to erect yourself to allow the fetus to hit onto the pelvic floor!

After a span of 24 hours and 3 minutes, Misa was finally holding her blonde haired 'bundle of joy' and for some reason she felt at ease, even though she hoped it would have more of her Knight in Shining Armors' facial features. This aspect of the child was probably a good thing since everything about Light seemed to bring her to tears but this was different, this child was also a little piece of her.

" Miss Amane?" the old doctor asked.

" Wait…how do you know my name"

" Everyone knows who Misa Amane is. I read almost every tabloid that you were in and I must say that you are definitely more beautiful in person. And besides," he went close enough for her to hear a whisper " I know that you were the Second Kira."

" Impossible, if Misa was the Second Kira then her Light would've caught her instantly"

" That is because your fiance, Light, was Kira himself. The mastermind behind it all." the man countered giving her his annoyingly, sadistic smile.

It seemed to be coming back to her now and making more and more sense the more she thought about it. About Ryuk, Rem, the Death Note, and everything else associated with it. She now realized Light's reason for having the baby-he needed it to carry on the legacy of Kira, knowing that something terrible might happen to him.

************

That is why Misa now stood center stage in her mourning clothes bracing herself for her inevitable doom. She couldn't think of being in her child's life and doing nothing but holding him back. After all, she knew that Light would want it this way. Maybe if they were lucky enough, a really devoted Kira follower would adopt Hikaru and take him under his or her wing and change this already fallen world into the world that she and Light fought to create. She set herself at the very edge of the tall skyscraper and just let gravity do the rest. As her body picked up even more momentum she felt the cool breeze graze her face and burn her eyes. She tried to think good thoughts, so the impact didn't seem as painful such as bringing a new life into the world and finding hope when she once thought that her life was already over. Light was the one to avenge her parents and Hikaru will be the one to avenge his father's unhonorable death. Her legs were the first to hit the ground and the brittle bones inside her petite body cracked and broke like she was made of nothing but fragile glass. She murmured one final thing before embracing Death's cold embrace.

" Light…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **That had to be the longest chapter that I've ever typed. But I'm glad because I really enjoyed writing this. Especially Misa's epiphany brought on by the _'mysterious'_ old doctor. Well, I hope you guys really enjoy it.

Next chapter we'll check up a little more on Hikaru. That's going to be a bit of a challenge but I'll persevere.

In the meantime, tell me what you think in a review. I could use the feedback and maybe some constructive criticism.


	3. Adopt a Child

Adopt-A-Child Day

8:00 A.M. Saturday May 5, 2018

Hikaru laid awake in his single bed, staring at the chalk white ceiling above him. He had been awakened 30 minutes prior due to the stirring and loud snoring from his roommate occupying the bed to the right of his. Hikaru sometimes wished that he could just stuff the guy's gob with a sock or anything else that would be efficient enough so he wouldn't have to lay here hearing such a racket. He was more than sure that his four other roommates would appreciate it or award him with a pat on the back at least. Instead he opted to try to get back to sleep regardless, so he gathered up the hem of his blue plaid comforter and pulled it over his head hoping it would block out some of the noise. As he was about to drift off to sleep, the door slammed open and the lights came on followed by Nani Ayumi.

" Rise and shine my little bean sprouts!" she said as she seemingly glided over to the only window on the other side of the room. " You know what day it is today and it is going to be special."

The room filled with different emotions- those of excitement and those of depression, but amongst those feelings, Hikaru stood out as he did neither since he just glowered because today was the day that the children will get a chance to find a home with a new family. This day was known forever to the residents as "Adopt-a-Child" day. Hikaru cared nothing for the sort; he believed in the notion that he will either find a family or he won't. It didn't really bother him; he was indifferent.

" Come on, come on, come on! Get up, get up, get up! Clean up, wash your faces, brush your teeth!"

Hikaru would have to admit that the one thing that could put a smile on his face was watching the antics of Ayumi. She was the only obvious mother figure he had around considering his real mother or someone left him here. He could remember the appearance of his mother although rather vaguely. All he can remember is that she was blond and that wasn't enough. He still laments that she never thought to leave a picture of herself for him to linger on, though it was probably for the best.

Ayumi practically skipped out of the room and down the hall to the other rooms to do the same. Hikaru reluctantly placed his small feet out of bed and felt the coolness of the hardwood floor. He sighed briefly then stood up and grabbed his clothing that he had set out from last night and proceeded out of the bedroom towards the nearest bathroom.

Since the orphanage had about ten times the residents than there were bathrooms, each morning always started off with much fighting over who goes first and who goes next. After all, there were only five bathrooms within the entire building.

Hikaru considered himself lucky as he already took his bath the night before. All he had to do right now is brush his teeth and wash his face. Once that ritual was done, he got dressed in his clothes which were a sweater and black dress pants. He looked in the mirror and saw himself standing 4' 3" inches tall.

He left the bathroom and the next boy in line went in as usual.

" It's about time, Queen." mocked the boy as he entered the bathroom impatiently.

Hikaru paid him no mind and continued down the hall and down the stairs to attend breakfast. The families were not suppose to come before 12 noon, although they still had the decorations and activities set up for the event. It took the staff two months until this day to prepare everything. The lawn had to be properly landscaped, the stage had to be built, snacks had to be prepared- anything to keep families attending the event comfortable and entertained. The orphans were to participate in a musical and attend interviews afterwards.

Each orphan had a set scheduled time with each family. It could somewhat be compared to a job interview- you had to be focused and especially answer each question carefully and for Hikaru, that wasn't much of a problem. Ayumi had the boys line up in the foyer side-by-side before the doorbell rang and a staff member opened it. The guests filed in through the threshold to be greeted by the boys and the staff.

Hikaru scoped out any potential family that he would be obliged to be a part of. He knew that looks weren't important, but they still make a first impression and this batch of folks didn't look harsh, although they can be deceiving. He only hoped that at least one would accept what he enjoys as his personal hobbies.

If he were to find someone who showed as much of an interest in science and other cerebral things of the like, maybe a bit of forensics, then he would surely change his indifferent attitude. The production was a success; Hikaru's performance was done like a professional. He had a photographic memory so the lines weren't a problem and he was playing an abandoned child, the emotion was surely there, earning much applause, then they quickly changed back into their usual clothing and proceeded with the interviews.

Hikaru observed his first potential family with feigned intrigue until the man of the duo spoke.

" Say what is your name and how old are you?" he asked extending his hand.

" My name is Hikaru and I, as of now, am 7 and will be turning 8 in October." He answered while shaking his hand. The man simply stroked his chin.

" Yeah…and w-what a well-mannered child you are. What would you like to do when you grow up?"

Hikaru only hesitated briefly, glancing between the couple before coming back to the man's hazel eyes. " Either something in the field of medicine or law. I often read old medical books and take deductive reasoning tests", his glare became intense as he gave a smirk, " Preferably, I'll say, something between a detective and a forensic analyst."

He observed the couple, preparing himself for whatever else might fall from their lips. The woman with fair skin looked over at her husband then back to him. The man brought his lips up to his wife's left ear as if he was whispering to her. From their facial expressions, Hikaru could deduct that these two were a lost cause and the chances of them adopting him were null, besides the fact that these two didn't cherish the fact that a child most likely knows more than them.

" W-well Hikaru, it was fun meeting you today, but we have to go." The man sounded as though he was in a rush, grabbing his wife's right hand with his left.

" We wouldn't want to keep you from other families." the woman proclaimed as her husband practically shoved her towards the door.

In most cases, Hikaru didn't look at others in a transcendental attitude, but in some, he just couldn't help himself. He walked out after the couple then scanned the den, taking notice of the retreating couple then to their left was a man dressed in an authoritative outfit; he was either a police chief or in the military. Hikaru did take the time to honor those who were truly upholding the law to protect and observe citizens and the general innocent population, however he was also aware of those who abuse their power for their own affairs and to him, these were the lowest form society had to offer akin to criminals.

Accompanying the so-called officer, was a woman who at first glance seemed ditzy. He hated it when women let themselves go uneducated to the point that others had to decide for them and the thought of them coming towards him made him shiver.

He quickly scampered away before the couple could spot him to continue his observation of the other possible adoptive parents, but none of them seemed suited to handle his rather scholastic lifestyle.

He retreated to his shared room with disappointment and locked the door behind him. Frustration engulfed him as he contemplated the rest of his life without a family that could truly stimulate his mind.

Sometimes he had strange dreams of a perfect world with no wars or feuds where everyone understood each other. A metropolis with pure morals and ideas and he would be its savior. He could remember on days when they went into town and being the observationist that he was, he came across many distasteful people that were just hoping to be wiped out.

He shook himself for thinking such thoughts but his mind couldn't help but subconsciously conjure up such things. His mind wanted this but his heart was telling him that they were only human. When he saw or even thought about those who were rebellious against authority and gave up simple morals, his fists clenched, his countenance scrunched with red and his heart rate increased with each breath.

A series of knocks at the door came which drove him from his thoughts, then a soothing voice followed.

" Hikaru-kun…can I please come in?" asked the soothing voice.

He was about to oblige until he took a glance at the watch on the wrist of his right hand. Ayumi-san gave it to him last year. She said that it was in the basket that she found me in. It was probably the only thing left to him from his parent so rather than dispose of it, he instead opted to keep it due to the strong feeling of significance later down the line. It read: 6:40 P.M.

" Sure," he got up to open the door "why not."

" Hey Hikaru-kun!" she greeted him after he slid the door open. He acknowledged it with a solemn nod, grinning and moving over to give her walk-in room. He left the door open to not seem inappropriate then laid back on his bed.

" So how's luck been for you, Yumiko-chan?"

" I'm not too sure." she said, covering her cheeks " I was really nervous during many interviews and…I t-think I may have involuntarily slapped one." She paused with a nervous chuckle. Hikaru gave a soft chuckle at that. He loved teasing her about her attitude. " So…how were things with you?"

He sighed " Well…the couple I met weren't interested once I revealed my interests." The left corner of his mouth went up " I seemed to freak them out when I mentioned 'forensics'."

" Yeah!" she exclaimed, " If only there was at least one couple who'd appreciate a spunky boy and a beautiful, informative, but often shy girl."

" Hopefully…" he began thoughtfully, " there is a lonely old guy out there searching for two young wards to pass his knowledge down to, but what are the odds of that?" He once dreamed of such a person, there face was blurry in the dream and they adopted both him and Yumiko but he knew the difference between dreams and reality. He was still young. So what was wrong with him holding on to such dreams as a child?

The doorway cast the shadow of a figure and in came its owner-Jin- whose vision darted around the room to see Yumiko standing, nervously with her fingers twiddling, then to Hikaru. " Dude! What's a girl doing in the room."

" Nothing. I was just leaving" she retorted, pushing past him out the door. Jin went over to his own bed, letting himself fall on it.

" Guess who's leavin' our pack." asked Jin, positioning his arms behind his head while his right leg crossed over his right. Hikaru didn't really care but still was a little curious.

" Who? Please say it's you because your constant snoring makes me want to…" he trailed off contorting his hands to make choking gestures.

" W-what…nah it's that happy-go-lucky kid by the name of Taro. Man, and you shoulda seen the two-they looked loaded. I'd give anything to be in his shoes right now."

" Have you met them?" he asked frantically sitting up " Did they seem self made or…the type to mooch off others?"

" Yep, sure did," he smirked " though they didn't feel what I was comin' from. Lost cause. Too snooty for my tastes."

Hikaru left eye blinked rapidly. Other boys began to file into the room exhaustedly. Some groaning about being tired. Others about constantly hearing the echoes of Taro's gloating as the wealthy couple took him home with them. Out of the 20 that shared this room, 4 were missing and it still felt empty due to Taro's absence. He wasn't sure if it was the same for Yumiko. She didn't say anything about it, but probably would have, if wasn't interrupted by Jin earlier.

The noise died down after awhile as everyone went to bed. Hikaru went to take a brief shower then put himself to bed, but not before making a wish, to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the outskirts of a small American town, a barricade of military vehicles are traveling. One vehicle in particular hits a pothole and off into the nearby river, goes a mysterious barrel-which contents are hazardous upon inhalation- without the driver even noticing.


End file.
